


Born Treasure

by EmpressKira



Series: Treasure [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mostly general, first part, part of a series, pre MarcoAce, prequel of Treasured Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Marco didn't know why, but he needed to celebrate and his phoenix made sure they did it right. Setting a party and lingering alone to play a joyous tune for something he could not even understand, but did that really matter?





	Born Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> It is labelled as a pairing, but this is obviously before all that. Especially since the 'romantic' part is not even in Treasured Flames yet. This is just a connection realization!  
> Enjoy!

Marco felt a need to celebrate, he wasn’t sure why or want to ponder on it too much. It was a shock to the crew when he mentioned of throwing a party, telling Thatch it was fine and feigned it was for everyone working hard and not having much down time recently. Their crew wasn’t massive, five divisions and the fifty within them and they restocked not too long ago, but they still had a lot of things to do. The Moby Dick was still feeling  _very_  roomy, being new by a couple years. They needed the size for not only their captain, but how Whitebeard has a tendency to drag people along frequently, everyone having their own story and one was more wilder than the next.

When Whitebeard heard of a party authorized by Marco, he had been curious on what for and was only told of down time by Thatch. Of course, the chef didn’t ask too much as he always liked parties, needing a break as well as his counterpart in his division, Izo, being ever frivolous of his actions with a fan smacking him the right direction when needed. A mystery in itself, the captain waited for when the party was in full swing and noticed the one to initiate the party lingered elsewhere than with the rest on deck.

Excusing himself, Whitebeard moves towards the stern as everyone lingers to the bow or in the middle main deck. He didn’t try to hide the fact he was approaching, seeing Marco sitting on the railing looking off to the right side from the captain’s point of view and easily sees the tail of his phoenix out with blue flames flickering along his body. A tankard is resting to a knee as he is cross-legged and giving a soft tune, his phoenix mostly having to with that. It’s a  _joyous_  type of tune, celebrating something that Whitebeard could only wonder, unless told otherwise, on why his son was being like this. Approaching more, the tune didn’t stop as Marco is still staring forward with lips pursed to play the tune, seeming to be over the moon on his mood.

As it soon dies down for Marco to drink, the captain took the moment to speak as he stands by the rail with arms crossing, eyes focused to the horizon. “For what are we celebrating, son? I don’t mind as your brothers are happy of this sudden party, but I am curious.” Whitebeard mentions, not to let Marco think it was a bad reason to, whatever reasoning he was keeping from everyone.

“To be honest… I’m not sure myself, yoi.” Marco comments with blue eyes gazing over the waters and feels his body frenzy in such need, but is showing to be patient for whatever draws his attention. “I just…  _know_  something wondrous has happen…” The whisper brings eyes to close after placing the tankard to the side on the railing, showing to almost be empty. He tilts his head to begin again with his tune, the urge for him to continue on where he left off. Nothing wanting to stop him as his heart feels like it has filled in a piece of it, but knows part is still missing.

This was enough for now. Marco knew in time he would feel full again, filling that last bit of him to the brim. From what? He wasn’t too sure on, but it didn’t matter as whatever it was drawing him in, his phoenix as well, is important and something he wants to treasure. To protect it all like it is the sun of his world and to never let it go once his talons had it.

The melody continued from him through the night.


End file.
